This invention relates to a weapons launching system and more particularly to such a system which is controlled by voice commands.
It is well known and axiomatic in military science and tactics that if an aggressor mounts an attack with a sufficiently large force which presents to the defender more targets than the defender can counter, the aggressor almost assuredly will prevail.
A typical illustrative example of this situation, on a small scale, is when a single, defender, piloted fighter-type (or fighter-bomber type) aircraft is confronted by a plurality of simultaneous attacking weapons systems, such as a multiplicity of aggressor aircraft or tanks. In this situation it is highly unlikely that the defender aircraft will be able to attack and destroy all of the simultaneously presented aggressor targets before being destroyed itself.
Prior to the advent of the instant invention, this long-standing problem could not be overcome directly, except by participating in an arms race with the potential aggressor for numerical and/or technological superiority. Indirectly, the problem could be minimized by a defender by avoiding such a confrontation and/or by deterring the potential aggressor. Avoidance techniques have included early warning systems, whereby the aggressor's attack is detected and the defender is alerted in sufficient time to be able to adequately prepare for the aggressor's attack. Deterring approaches have included making known to the potential aggressor that the defender has credible means of destroying the aggressor in retaliation for an unprovoked attack.